


Let Simmer

by laughingacademy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it for that WTF moment in Day Three of <i>Children of Earth</i>. No way would Jack Harkness and Ianto "Stun Gun" Jones let a pot of bloody beans get in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Simmer

To his credit, Jack was thinking, _Wait, beans?_ when Ianto abruptly stood.

"Rhys?"

"Yeah. Uh, what are —"

"Jack and I are going to fuck," Ianto announced, unbuckling his belt. "Whether you're present or not is up to you."

The slamming door cut off Jack's laughter.

The beans were fine.


End file.
